


It started with a text

by jwahl88



Series: One-Shot collection [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Dirty Talk, Dirty text messages, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwahl88/pseuds/jwahl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little snippet into the love life of our favorite vampire and god, Mitchell and Anders, with a few kinks thrown in for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started with a text

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I welcome all and all advice and criticism offered.

Lounging in his office chair, Anders was actually working for once. Dawn found it concerning, since she hadn't nagged him once today. But she couldn't find it in herself to say anything, lest she break the spell over Anders.  
She knew he was actually dating someone. She hadn't had to send flowers to some random conquest lately, and she had seen theses stupid little smiles on his face when he got a text message. 

 

'Whoever she is, I hope she stays around,' Dawn thinks to herself. Happy her boss was working and they had steady clients for once.  
Hearing Anders' iPhone go off again, she smirks to herself, before going back to her computer.  
Anders picks up his phone, unlocking it to check the message, and nearly drops it onto the floor at the message he sees.  
Well more like the picture he sees.

 

Purple silk panties attached to a pair of fantastic legs with sheer stockings with the words 'All dressed up for you.' Before Anders could do more than stare hungrily at the picture, another message. Another picture, the same purple panties with a hand sliding down a toned stomach, a hard cock clearly straining to be freed from its silk prison. 'hurry home or I'll play without you.'

 

Never before had Anders so quickly grabbed his jacket and keys, before heading off to the door.

"Something's popped up Dawnsie. I'll be gone for the rest the of day" Was all he said before he was out the door, not even hearing Dawn's reply.  
Getting into his car, he knows he breaks a few (many) traffic laws to get back to his apartment.  
Walking into his apartment, he finds it oddly quiet. Ignoring that in favor of heading to the bedroom, stripping off his jacket and his tie as he went. Anders pauses by the closed the door and listens in for a moment. Hearing soft moaning coming from within, Anders feels a shudder go down his spine and straight to his already hard cock.  
He opens the door without knocking and nearly chokes at the scene before him.

 

Laid out on his bed was his vampire boyfriend, who was dressed in nothing but those damn purple panties and stockings. His wild curls spread over the pillow as his head was tilted back against the pillows, eyes closed in pleasure. Anders' eyes drink Mitchell in, watching the way his hips were thrusting up, his cock straining in the tight panties. A damp spot already appearing on the silk, ruining them.  
Anders feels he could cum from just the sight of Mitchell looking so... perfect for him.

"Fuck..." He swears softly under his breathe, but it was enough to make Mitchell's eyes snap open. Brown eyes blown wide in lust, they took a moment to focus on Anders but he smiles at his godly boyfriend. Anders swears only Mitchell could look so innocent while doing such dirty things.

"Anders...please... need you" He groans, reaching for Anders. A clicking sound draws Anders' eyes up, seeing the metal hand cuff binding one of Mitchell's hands to their bed frame.

 

That snaps Anders out of his stupor as he rushes over to the bed, stripping off his remaining cloths as fast as possible. Climbing up on the bed, he straddles Mitchell's body with his own, claiming those sweet lips for his own in a searing kiss. Mitchell couldn't help but moan at the skin to skin contact, wrapping his long legs around his waist to draw his silk-covered groin against Anders. Hissing in pleasure, Anders kisses down to Mitchell's neck.

"What brought all this on? Not that I'm complaining..." He starts to bite and suck a bruising mark on the pale skin there. Mitchell throws back his head with another deep moan.

"Happy three... month anniversary.." Anders looks up Mitchell's neck, and then smirks.

"Well then... Happy anniversary, Lestat." He snaps another pair of cuffs on Mitchell's free wrist and attaches it quickly to the bed frame, trapping the vampire under him. Mitchell tugs on the metal, before rolling his hips up into Anders'. He opens his hand, revealing a small remote. Anders stares at it for a moment, then laughs. He grabs it from the vampire, clicking up the setting without a warning. Mitchell bucks up into him with a wail.

"Naughty little minx, how long have you been here, on my bed with that toy shoved up that tight ass of yours hmm?" Anders whispers into Mitchell's ear. His hot breathe on his ear, making him shudder. Mitchell pulls at the cuffs, staring up at Anders though his fringe.

"Long enough, please... I need yo-aaaAAAHH!" He cries out when Anders turns up the toy up to the highest setting. He smirks, feeling more than seeing Mitchell whither and struggle under him.

"I'm surprised you haven't cum yet. Let's see how long you can hold out John." Anders slides down so he was on Mitchell's thighs. He starts to rub his eager little vampire though his ruin panties. The needy sounds coming from Mitchell were sinful to Anders' ears, and went straight down to his already hard cock, making it twitch. Ignoring that in favor of hooking his fingers in his waistband, Anders drags them down, revealing Mitchell's weeping cock. Anders smirks all the wider, seeing the cock ring around the base of him.

"Didn't want to cum... too soon... Fuck Anders. Fuck me... please... Oh god..fuck me." Mitchell was begging his boyfriend.

"Anders, my sweet Mitchell" He laughs inwardly at his little joke. It never got old to him.

 

He does however take pity on him, and moves off Mitchell, turning off the toy. Mitchell gasps in relief, panting hard as he watches his boyfriend kneel between his legs, dragging his panties the rest of the way off. He left the stockings though. Anders reaches down and gives the vibrator a few slowly thrusts into Mitchell's willing body before removing it completely. He tosses it aside, not caring for were it went. He slides two fingers up into his stretched hole, thrusting them in slowly.

"Anders I'm ready, just get on with it!" Mitchell growls, his eyes snapping to black. Anders, too used to him vamping out during sex, slaps Mitchell on the ass.

"I'm going to enjoy my present, take my time, taking it apart. Piece, by piece." Mitchell moans at what his words. Reaching for the lube Mitchell must have used to prepare himself, he coats his cock, giving himself a few strokes to help with the pressure.  
Mitchell's eyes fade back to their chocolate brown, watching Anders every movement. Hating himself at the moment for the cuffs, when all he wants at the moment is to touch that blond god kneeling between his thighs. He wraps his legs around his waist, drawing Anders back down to his body. Straining his neck, he tries to capture Anders' lips, but the god manages to dodge the kiss. Instead he nips at Mitchell's chest.

"Impatience aren't we?" Mitchell whines, throwing his head back against the pillows. Kissing his way up to that offering, Anders' reaches down and lines himself up before pushing his way into Mitchell's cool body. Mitchell moans, his legs tightening around his Anders as he finally seats himself fully into his body.

"Fuck... not gonna last long, John," Anders sucks a matching bruise on the other side of Mitchell's neck, letting him get used to him. It wasn't a long wait before Mitchell was wiggling his hips.

"Come on... move.." Anders nods, drawing out slowly, before snapping his hips back hard. Mitchell cries out, tugging harder at the cuffs.

"Yes... yes more Anders." Anders gives Mitchell what he wants. He thrusts hard and fast into Mitchell, reaching a hand up to grip those messy curls as his other hand hikes up one of Mitchell's legs, allowing him in deeper into his vampire. Mitchell all but cums, thrusting his hips to meet Anders' own specially when Anders' cock grazes his prostate over and over again in a relentless pace. He curses that cock ring still around his almost painful erection.

"Anders.... Andy please... please let me cum." Mitchell begs. Neither is going to last much longer, as Anders reaches down and pulls off the ring. He buries his face into Mitchell's neck.

"Cum for me John" He whispers, his voice laced with Bragi. He knows it doesn't work on Mitchell, but doesn't care at the moment when he feels Mitchell tighten around his cock as he comes without being touched. His cock trapped between their bodies with his seed making a messy of their stomachs.  
It takes Anders another three more thrusts before he is spilling into Mitchell with a cry.  
The only sound for a few minutes is soft panting and sweet kisses being exchanged. Anders reaches blindly for the key, unlocking Mitchell's poor wrists from the bed. He imminently wraps his arms around Anders. Both groan as Anders slips out of Mitchell, and the former moves to lay on the bed instead of his lover. Mitchell draws him up to lay his head on his chest, snuggling him in closer.

 

No one speaks for awhile, Mitchell thinking that Anders had fallen asleep due to his breathing, but glances down when the god speaks to him.

"I wonder how you will top our four month anniversary?" Mitchell rolls his eyes, rubbing Anders back gently.

"Maybe I will top, or maybe you should do something for me" Mitchell suggests as Anders snorts.

"And ruin this surprise? This was well worth Dawn's wrath tomorrow for ditching her"

"We should get her some flowers to appease her anger" Mitchell teases. Anders hums in response before pulling himself away from the vampire's grip and stands up. Mitchell watches him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know about you, Dracula, but I could use a shower. Join me?" Anders asks, reaching his hand out to Mitchell to help him out of the bed. Mitchell smiles brightly and hurries to join him.

"Yes, I think I will" Mitchell replies as Anders smirks, walking into the bathroom to start the shower.

"Good because shower blowjobs are the best."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, and/or leave kudos. You can follow me on Tumblr [here](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/jwahl88). Thanks for reading!


End file.
